Isawa Sawao
Isawa Sawao was a duelist and fire shugenja of the Phoenix Clan. He achieved enlightenment and became the Amethyst Champion. Early Years Son of an ashigaru, Sawao was elevated by Naka Kuro for his gifts with the kami. He trained alongside Isawa Hochiu, and later served under the Master of Fire. Sawao eventually joined the Emerald Magistrates. Vacant Throne, p. 114 Sensei In 1158 the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune appointed Sawao as the sensei of the duelist Shiba dojo at Nikesake, Blade of the Sacred Flame Dojo, becoming the only shugenja to oversee a Shiba dojo. One of his students was Shiba Mirabu. Wishes, by Shawn Carman Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Enlightenment Fire brought destruction, pain and grief. It also stood for warmth, for the spark of life, and symbolized the essence of creativity and imagination. Sawao understood fire. He understood that the wonder of imagination, the joy that accompanied hope, was no different from the primal element upon which he drew. Like fire, hope also spread quickly when given the right conditions. It was the fire of reason that lighted Sawao's soul, the possibility of a brighter tomorrow. For him, enlightenment was the vehicle by which the fire might spread. Test of Enlightenment Amethyst Champion During the final months of Toturi III's reign, Sawao explored the northern peaks of the Spine of the World Mountains, and found the cursed artifact known as the Amethyst Crown, becoming the Amethyst Champion Test of the Amethyst Champion (Tournament Results) in 1168. He emerged from a month spent in meditation and the Otomo granted for the position, vacated at the time. Vacant Throne, p. 36 After Sawao met the ronin known as the Wanderer, Test of Enlightenment (Test of Enlightenment flavor) Sawao began carefully to study the Crown and all the lore surrounding it, seeking a way to break the curse that had plagued it fr centuries. Mirabu's visit His former student and now Phoenix Champion, Mirabu, came to Sawao seeking counsel. The sensei was not told of all that concerned Mirabu, and he was not of enough help. Shortly after Mirabu died in a confrontation with Isawa Sezaru. Toshi Ranbo With the departure of Sekawa, Sawao was chosen to head the Phoenix's dojo in the Imperial Capital, Toshi Ranbo, shortly before the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. Sawao again shown he was a hero halting the fighting outside a major shrine without bloodshed. During the occupation of the capital by the Phoenix forces in 1169, Sawao counseled and trained new shugenja in the Temple of the Seven Fortunes, as his student Isawa Takesi, or the pacifist initiate of air, Isawa Kyoko. To Save What Can Be Saved, by Shawn Carman Steps Down Sawao relinquished the position following the destruction of the Crown by the Phoenix Clan. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Yoritomo Yoyonagi was appointed as the new champion. Yoritomo Yoyonagi (Honor's Veil Boxtext) Test of the Emerald Champion This year Sawao was the Phoenix Clan's contender for the Emerald Championship. While he did well, he lost in his match against Kakita Noritoshi, something he commiserated with Akodo Shigetoshi over tea. Tales of the Emerald Championship, by Shawn Carman Tsukimi's revelation Sawao was with Asako Juro within the Imperial Palace when Shiba Tsukimi revealed she was the true Phoenix Clan Champion. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Oracles quest Sawao and Juro had been pondered the actual situation of the Oracles of Light, who had removed themselves from Ningen-do since 1160. Sawao and Juro believed they had withdrawn to the Celestial Heavens in an attempt to lessen the influence of their counterparts, the Dark Oracles, in the mortal realm. The Dark Oracle of Fire had been increasing his attacks against the Dragon Clan's northern border of late. Sawao requested Isawa Takesi and Isawa Kyoko to aid Isawa Mizuhiko, Isawa Kimi, and the Asako Inquisitors in their quest. The group were determined to figure out what would happen if a Dark Oracle died in such situation. Dark Covenant of Water In 1170 Sawao with aid of the Kitsu contacted with the captain of the Inferno, a ship lost in the Clan War on the way of Crab lands. The spirit told they accidentally navigated in the Sea of Shadows and were lost there with its shipment of jade and several priceless artifacts, including the Dark Covenant of Water. Takesi and Kyoko managed to find the wreckage but there was not a scrap of jade remaining aboard, because the crab had found and retrieved the cargo time ago. The Dark Covenant also was not there, but they found the Isawa Tsuke's Journal and one Tear of Lady Doji. In Search of the Inferno, by Brian Yoon Reassigning his assets Sawao was aware of the romantic feelings Takesi had on Kyoko, and decided they would work better separately. When knews of the Battle for Sunset Tower reached him, where Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai's minions had attempted to seize the Dark Covenant of Fire, he marched to Dragon lands with Kyoko. Takesi remained with Mizuhiko, and they killed the Dark Oracle of Earth Yasuki Nokatsu. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Winter Court - 1170 Sawao attended the first winter court of Empress Iweko I, hosted at Kyuden Bayushi. Phoenix envoys bound for the Unicorn lands were turned away by the Lion after being refused entrance to the roads leading to the Unicorn provinces. By Empress' judgement the Phoenix delegation was allowed to enter the Lion territory. Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Unicorn Lands Sawao and Kyoko traveled to the Unicorn territory alongside a Phoenix delegation of healers, to aid the Unicorn wounded during the Lion march to Shiro Moto. They were met by Moto Kang, who guided the two shugenja to search the northern border for any signs of activity by the Dark Oracle of Fire or the army they believed him to be gathering. During this time Kang and Kyoko warmed to each other, much to the disdain of Sawao. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman War of Dark Fire In 1171 the War of Dark Fire was rampaging the Phoenix lands. When Shiro Shiba was menaced by the yobanjin Army of Fire Sawao and Kyoko were in the defending army. The assault was fierce and brutal, damaging the North wall, and the defense of the castle was in trouble. Kyoko managed to call the kami which such strength that soldiers of the Army of Fire stumbled and fell back. Over a third of the enemy forces found themselves pacified, their supernatural strength and fire abilities denied to them. The Shiba cut them down in the called Battle of the Burning Palace. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Destroyer War In 1172 Kyoko and Sawao were back at Toshi Ranbo. They talked with the Master of Water Asako Bairei about Mizuhiko's location, which was not known at that time. Kyoko was disturbed when she was told that the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko was seeking her a suitor, to arrange a political marriage. She saw an opportunity to pospone a forced betrothal when appeared a strange group of different Clans. Kyoko was allowed to join this group on a journey to the Scorpion lands patroned by the Empress herself, as an important quest for the fate of the Destroyer War. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman Aftermath His protegee Kyoko was jugded for her complicity in the end of the war, and the events that happened there. She was forbidden further research or training, and arranged a political marriage. Sawao volunteered to preside over the wedding of Kyoko and Shinjo Chu-Yeung in 1176. Judgment, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Later this year Sawao was informed of the destruction of Matsu Turi, the Dark Oracle of Water, at the hands of Mizuhiko. Sawao submitted his own theory about whta could had happened in this event. Judgment, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman Se also * Isawa Sawao/Meta External Links * Isawa Sawao (Lotus) * Isawa Sawao Exp (Test of Enlightenment) * Isawa Sawao Exp2 (The Truest Test) Category:Enlightened Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Amethyst Champions Category:Jade Magistrates